The Power of the Daleks (TV)
The Power of the Daleks est le troisième épisode de la saison 4 de la série originale Doctor Who. Il s'agit du premier épisode du Deuxième Docteur, apparu brièvement à la fin de l'épisode précédent. Les six parties de ce serial sont absentes des archives de la BBC et sont donc considérées comme perdues. À ce jour, The Power of the Daleks n'a jamais été diffusé en France. Synopsis Après la régénération du Docteur dans un nouveau corps, le TARDIS débarque sur une colonie de la Terre, la planète Vulcan, dans un avenir lointain. Pris pour un envoyé officiel de la Terre, le Docteur découvre qu'un scientifique essaye de réactiver deux Daleks inanimés, trouvés dans une fusée. Les colons refusent de tenir compte des avertissements du Docteur. Une fois réanimés, les Daleks commencent secrètement à se reproduire afin de prendre le contrôle de la colonie. Casting *Le Docteur - Patrick Troughton *Polly - Anneke Wills *Ben Jackson - Michael Craze *Lesterson - Robert James *Député Gouverneur Quinn - Nicholas Hawtrey *L'Examinateur - Martin King *Chef de Sécurité Bragen - Bernard Archard *Janley - Pamela Ann Davy *Gouverneur Hensell - Peter Bathurst *Resno - Edward Kelsey *Valmar - Richard Kane *Daleks - Gerald Taylor, Kevin Manser, Robert Jewell, John Scott Martin *Voix des Daleks - Peter Hawkins *Gardes - Peter Forbes-Robertson, Robert Russell, Robert Luckham *Kebble - Steven Scott Équipe de production *Assistant régisseur de plateau - Marjorie Yorke *Costumes - Sandra Reid *Créateur des Daleks - Terry Nation *Designer - Derek Dodd *Caméraman - Peter Sargent *Monteur - Jim Latham *Musique de fond - Tristram Cary *Maquillage - Gillian James *Producteur - Innes Lloyd *Assistant de production - Michael Briant *Éditeur de script - Gerry Davis *Sons spéciaux - Brian Hodgson *Éclairage du studio - Graham Sothcott *Sonorisation du studio - Buster Cole *Arrangement du thème - Delia Derbyshire *Musique de générique - Ron Grainer Référénces et Informations Armes *Janley décrit le rayon d'énergie tiré sur Resno par un Dalek comme une "onde de choc" (shock waves). *Lesterson veut se servir d'une torche laser pour faire fondre les Daleks. Culture *Un des scientifiques se demande si le Dalek a un "cerveau positronique", un concept inventé dans les romans d'Isaac Asimov. Daleks *Valmar surnomme les Daleks "poivrières". *Les Daleks ont besion d'un circuit de cables complet pour alimenter leurs armures en énergie. Le Docteur *Les Daleks reconnaissent le Docteur, bien qu'il ait récemment changé d'apparence. *Le Journal de Cinq Cent Ans du Docteur est montré pour la première fois. *Le Docteur dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu survivre à la régénération sans son TARDIS. *Le Docteur se rend compte qu'il n'a pas besion de lunette pour lire. *Le Docteur joue de la flute pour la première fois. Nourriture et Boissons *On offre des fruits et des crackers au Docteur. Objets *Le Docteur sort un mètre à ruban de sa poche. Planètes *La planète Vulcan est habitée par une colone humaine dans le futur. On y trouve des marais de mercure. Science *Lesterson fait réciter la première loi de la thermodynamique à un Dalek. Continuité *RN: War of the Daleks donne une origine possible du vaisseau Dalek. *La dépendance des Daleks à l'électricité statique est montrée pour la première fois dans DW: The Daleks. Ils corrigèrent par la suite cette faiblesse, d'abord avec des disques situés dans leur dos (DW: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) puis sans avoir besion de système extérieur (DW: The Chase). Il semblerait qu'ici, ils aient à nouveau besoin d'électricité statique parcourant le sol. *Le Docteur fait référence à sa dernière visite de la Chine, où il recontra Marco Polo (DW: Marco Polo). *Les Daleks, se faisant passer pour des serviteurs obéissant, disent aux humains "I am your servant" ("je suis votre serviteur"). D'autres Daleks, se faisant cette fois-ci passer pour des robots soldats durant le Blitz, à Londres, diront de la même manière: "I am your soldier" ("je suis votre soldat") (DW: Victory of the Daleks). Notes *Cette histoire avait pour titre de production The Destiny of Doctor Who. *Dennis Spooner a écrti la version définitive du script, mais n'est pas crédité au générique. *Une photo de William Hartnell a été prise spécialement pour la scène dans laquelle on peut voir son reflet dans un miroir que tient le Deuxième Docteur. *Polly est absente de la partie 4 et Ben est absent de la partie 5, car les acteurs Anneke Wills et Michael Craze étaient chacun en vacances les semaines où ces épisodes ont été enregistrés. *Il s'agit de la deuxième histoire à ne faire figurer aucun membre du casting original, la première étant Mission to the Unknown dans laquelle William Hartnell n'apparaissait pas. *Cet épisode est le premier à montrer ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur d'un Dalek: on peut clairement voir une créature tentaculaire dans l'armure Dalek. *Cet épisode est presque entièrement perdu: il n'existe en effet que cinq minutes ou moins de film, cependant la bande audio et des télésnaps existent toujours. *Il s'agit de la première histoire de Daleks à ne pas être écrite ou co-écrite par Terry Nation. *Cet épisode utilise pour la première fois un titre se terminant par "...of the Daleks", ce qui sera réutilisé à de nombreuses reprises. *La musique de fond vient de The Daleks et The Daleks' Master Plan. *Il s'agit du seul épisode du Deuxième Docteur dans lequel n'apparaît pas Jamie McCrimmon. *L'épisode a était reconstitué sous forme animée, il est sortie en DVD en novembre 2016. Audiences *Partie 1 - 7,9 millions *Partie 2 - 7,8 millions *Partie 3 - 7,5 millions *Partie 4 - 7,8 millions *Partie 5 - 8,0 millions *Partie 6 - 7,8 millions Distribution audio et vidéo DVD *Les clips survivants ont été inclus dans le coffret Lost in Time en 2004. *Deux autres clips ont été découverts après la parution de Lost in Tme, et sont inclus dans un bonus du DVD de Genesis of the Daleks. Audio *Une version audio, avec une narration interprétée par Anneke Wills, est sortie le 2 août 2004. The Power of the Daleks.jpg|Le CD audio de l'épisode en:The Power of the Daleks (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes du Deuxième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes avec Ben Jackson Catégorie:Épisodes avec Polly Wright Catégorie:Épisodes écrits par David Whitaker Catégorie:Épisodes réalisés par Christopher Barry Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 4